


Sous la pluie (par Almayen)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Chidi being Chidi, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Picnics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: [3x12] Chidi était connu pour ses perpétuelles hésitations. Et si une certaine personne et un pique-nique sous la pluie pouvaient tout changer ?
Relationships: Chidi Anagonye/Eleanor Shellstrop





	Sous la pluie (par Almayen)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Petit mot de l'auteur (Almayen) : Bonjour ! Ceci est un OS pour Coraline, dont la demande concernait un des moments entre Chidi et Eleanor de l'épisode final de la saison 3 : celui où ils pique-niquent dans le parc et où il commence à pleuvoir et ils se mettent à danser. Elle voulait "de l'amour à flot"
> 
> Après relecture je me suis rendue compte que je m'étais pas mal concentrée sur la mise en place du comment ils en arrivaient à pique-niquer et moins sur la pluie. Coraline, j'espère que te texte te conviendra tout de même et te donnera envie de repasser commande !
> 
> Disclaimer : The good place, les patins d'Eleanor et les hésitations de Chidi appartiennent à Michael Schur.

Un bruit de verre rompit le concert frémissant des cigales. Il fut rapidement suivit d'un « merle » douloureux.

\- Le grand Chidi se met à jurer ? Patin, j'ai vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi.

Le grand Chidi en question ne releva pas la remarque. Voyant qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, Eleanor s'approcha de lui. Chidi était paniqué, murmurait des « non, non, non… » tout en essayant de ramasser des bouts de verre éparpillés sur l'herbe – ce qui était bien évidement peine perdue.

\- Je suis désolé Eleanor… Je… j'ai fait tomber la bouteille. Je…

Voyant que son âme sœur menaçait de céder à une crise d'angoisse, Eleanor lui prit doucement les mains.

\- Chidi… ce n'est que du vin. Ce n'est pas grave. On peut s'en passer. Ou on peut demander à Janet de nous rapporter une autre bouteille.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Eleanor ! Ce n'est pas « que du vin » ! Cela m'a pris trois heures mais j'avais finalement trouvé la bouteille idéale ! Celle qui correspondait à des critères gustatifs, esthétiques et écologiques !

\- Pourquoi ne pas demander à Janet de nous rapporter une bouteille du même vin dans ce cas ? demanda Eleanor perplexe.

\- Parce que les critères ont changé Eleanor !

Cette interjection fut suivie par une liste de nouveaux paramètres à prendre en compte, allant de l'heure de dégustation qui avait été décalée jusqu'au mauvais présage que représentait potentiellement cette brisure ( _n'était-ce pas un signe qu'il fallait changer de vin ?_ ). Ce fut au bout de la vingtième interrogation qu'Eleanor décida d'arrêter Chidi et sa liste qui promettait d'être interminable.

Elle décida pour cela de recourir à une méthode aussi simple qu'efficace : celle de prendre délicatement son visage, pour y déposer un baiser.

\- Tout va bien, Chidi. L'important, c'est d'être ensemble. Et si choisir t'inquiète autant, je vais prendre la décision à ta place. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, acquiesça Chidi dont la respiration semblait revenir peu à peu à la normale.

\- Très bien. Alors… nous allons ramasser les morceaux de verre et les jeter, déclara-t-elle. Ensuite, nous dégusterons comme prévu ce panier-repas tout en profitant du beau temps.

Chidi sourit, avant de se rembrunir.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Pour ?

\- Pour mes angoisses et mes hésitations continuelles. Je sais que cela peut-être difficile à vivre. J'étais un cauchemar pour tous mes proches car je n'arrivais jamais à me décider.

Eleanor l'interrompit d'un vif _Tatata_.

\- Je t'interdis de dire que tu es un cauchemar. Tu n'es un cauchemar pour personne Chidi Anagonye, et certainement pas pour moi.

\- Je…

\- Non. Tu t'interroges souvent trop, mais tu es comme ça. Et puis… tu fais des progrès non ? La dernière fois il ne t'as fallu que vingt-trois minutes pour déterminer si tu voulais porter une chemise bleue ou blanche. C'est plutôt positif non ?

Chidi eu un air songeur.

\- Tu crois qu'un jour j'arriverai à faire quelque chose sans y réfléchir outre mesure ?

\- Si je suis capable de penser à ramasser mes déchets au lieu de les laisser trainer en pensant que quelqu'un finira par le faire à ma place, alors oui. Tu y arrivera. Sur ce, vient te rasseoir et goûte moi cette merveille de crevettes à la banane. Qui aurait cru que cela aurait pu aller ensemble ?

Chidi ne put retenir une grimace dubitative et préféra opter – après cinq minutes de délibérations intérieures – pour une part de tarte à la courgette. Tout en mangeant, Chidi songea qu'Eleanor avait raison. Ils étaient vraiment bien, le vent sur leurs têtes et l'herbe sous leurs pieds, chacun lisant un livre. Rien ne semblait pouvoir déranger leur quiétude – si ce n'est une puissante pluie qui chassa le soleil qui se tenait jusqu'alors éclatant dans le ciel.

.

Le ciel sembla leur tomber sur la tête en un instant. Tandis que les gens autour d'eux couraient se réfugier vers les bâtiments les plus proches, Eleanor et Chidi tentaient tant bien que mal de mettre quelques unes de leurs provisions à l'abri.

Chidi se leva alors en commença à mimer ce qui était un croisement entre un défilé militaire et un pénalty de foot. Eleanor fut ébahie en voyant son âme sœur se lâcher ainsi – mais pas autant ébahie que Chidi lui-même. Jamais il n'avait agit de la sorte. En temps normal, il se serait tenu là, les bras ballants, hésitant entre abriter la nourriture ( _et prendre le risque d'attraper une pneumonie ?_ ) ou sa propre personne ( _et prendre le risque de gaspiller de la nourriture ?_ ).

Mais en cet instant, Chidi avait tout simplement écouter son cœur qui lui dictait pour une étrange raison de ne faire ni l'un ni l'autre, mais de s'agiter comme un zouave sous la pluie battante. Et pour une raison encore plus étrange, Eleanor avait ri et l'avait rejoint dans ses mouvements décousus.

Elle avait ri, et tout était paru clair à Chidi qui lui avait offert son bras, dans lesquels elle s'était empressée de se réfugier. Ils étaient restés ainsi sous la pluie, dansant et trempés, pendant de longues minutes durant lesquelles Chidi n'avait pensé ni aux conséquences, ni aux choix, ni aux possibilités qu'une telle situation pouvait entraîner. Il avait simplement sentit le sourire d'Eleanor contre son torse, et cela avait occulté tout le reste. Chidi savait que ses dilemmes n'allaient pas disparaître du jour au lendemain et que ses hésitations avaient encore de beaux jours devant elles – mais avec Eleanor à ses côtés, il se sentait de taille à les affronter.

Lorsque celle-ci posa ses lèvres mouillées sur les siennes, Chidi prit une résolution : s'il était confronté à un choix, il opterait pour l'option qui serait la meilleure pour Eleanor. Car le système s'était peut-être trompé sur sa place au bon endroit, mais pas sur son association avec lui. Elle était son âme sœur.


End file.
